


Only a Pokémon

by Lilcoffeeoak15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilcoffeeoak15/pseuds/Lilcoffeeoak15
Summary: During Team Rocket and Ash Ketchum's final days in the Kalos region, Meowth is once again feeling the need to show how amazing a talking Pokémon really is when a search for a rare shiny Hydreigon is on, having been sighted near Dendemille Town of all places. With the trio up to a scheme to get their hands on such a Pokémon, things take a turn for the worse with Pokemon Hunters, one of whom is an all too familiar face, lurking about. With Meowth wanting to prove his importance to his team, and deal with these hunters in the way of their scheme, it isn't long before events leading to a tragedy unfold that may change Jessie, James, and even Ash's life for good.





	Only a Pokémon

The calm water lapped up the sandy shore of the beach while the small waves came rolling in, the sand vanishing underneath the surface, then becoming visible again as the small tide soaked into it. The cycle continued as the current flowed back in forth. The beach itself was vacant, the only sound that could be heard being that of the water as the miniature waves being formed came crashing down upon the sea water and the surface. No carefree young children laughing and splashing around in the water as the others built sand castles with their Pokémon friends, no trainers surfing the big waves with their water Pokémon, training on the shores, or taking a break from their hard work that came with an exhausting quest of badge or ribbon collecting by enjoying relaxation time or sunbathing. Not a Shellder or Corsola in sight, not a single Corphish or Krabby could be seen snapping at the bubbles kids blew, or fighting over a seashell, with the Slowpoke lazing around and watching in apparent amazement. Or wait for a Shellder to come and bite its tail for its evolution into Slowbro. Not even the chirping and various calls of Wingull or Pellipper could be heard here. Nothing but the peaceful sound of the water. The more a feline Pokémon dawning a golden charm on his forehead dragged his hind paws along the seemingly endless beach, the more it was clear to him that this was no ordinary beach, and whoever he hardbound himself was no ordinary place. He quite liked it that way. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself at the moment.

He wasn't sure how he ended up here. One minute he was taking a hyper beam directly to the face point blank, and the next thing he knew, he woke up to a starry sky above him, and the sound of water hitting the beach shore falling on his ears. Oddly enough, the sun had still been setting in the distance, creating a contrasting red yellow sunset sky against the dark blue, almost purple one overhead. Truth be told, it was beautiful. Meowth had been less concentrating on what was in front of him, and more what was all around him. To the opposite side of the beach was a cityscape. Buildings towering over him and brightening up the already bright sky full of stars with their various lights. This city seemed all too familiar to him. This was so much like the place he had spent his kitten hood with his old gang. This couldn't have been Hollywood, though. Regardless if it was or not, it was like a slice of the place where he had become who he was now. This place was like his own perfect little world. Almost too perfect. Whatever this place was, he was sure he must be dreaming it.

His mind had gone fuzzy between taking that hyper beam head on and waking up in this place. He only remembered hearing various voices he had recognized as Jessie, James, and the twerp of all people, alongside Wobbuffet and that Pikachu he and his team had been after for eons. “Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet.” Where were they? Were they alright? Those immediate thoughts came stampeding through his mind as he tried to fill in the blanks during the time frame between the attack and waking up here. Before he allowed them to race around any more, his claws extracted as he remembered the things Jessie had said to him before he had gotten himself into that fight. All he knew is that he definitely didn't want to see her right now. Or anyone for their matter. Right now he just wanted to enjoy his nice, peaceful walk. No one to bother him, no blast offs, no high voltage from that pesky Pikachu’s thunderbolt, just him and his thoughts.

Perhaps he was dreaming after all. He may have considered curling up on the warm sand and taking a nice cat nap, if not for the possibility that he might wake up in the real world and end this wonderful dream. Thought for a dream, it definitely felt all too real. How much further could he go though? Was there an end to this little world? Before he could wander aimlessly any further, he heard the flapping of wings coming up from behind him. Curiosity getting the better of him, he shit his head to the direction of the flapping noise, expecting to see a bird Pokémon of some sort. His predictions correct, a Pidgey flew in the same direction he was walking, barely giving him time to make out its form as it shot past him, flying above his head and taking off ahead of him. Despite being given a glimpse of the pidgeon Pokémon, he recognized that Pidgey too well. It was quite small for its species, and that determined look it had on its face was one he himself had shared with it when he had chosen to do the seemingly impossible for any regular Pokémon and learn to walk and talk like a human. The helmet the Pidgey wore wasn't even needed for Meowth to know who this particular Pidgey was.

“Orville! Is dat really you?!” Meowth called up to the tiny bird Pokèmon, though he didn't receive a response. Meowth immediately starting running ahead, desperately hoping to catch up to the Pidgey who had flown higher than any Pidgey ever had before.

“Orville! It's me! Your ol' buddy Meowth! Wait up!”

Meowth continued to run as fast as his short hind legs could carry him, and much to his relief, he did hear the flapping of wings once again. He followed the sound of his Pidgey friend's wings, determined not to lose the sound of them. He had never imagined he would run into this little Pidgey he had helped achieve his dreams of flying all the way to the moon again this soon, yet here they both were. Of there was no one else here to talk to and share his thoughts with except for him, he could never ask for anyone he'd like to spend time with at the moment more. It was soon he learned that the beach that seemingly had no end did indeed have an end, as he had been led to a forest. Not any forest either. Much like the city, he couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but something about the place seemed familiar. Like he had been there before. He paused to observe the large trees that were planted in front of him. There was an opening between two oaks with a path that lead into the forest. Like it was beckoning him to follow it. There was this sudden feeling of uneasiness that tingled in his body now. In order to stop it from getting to him, he glanced up at some of the trees, seeing if he could spot Orville anywhere. The sound of his wings flapping had ceased, indicating he had landed somewhere or-hopefully not- was farther away.

“Orville?” Meowth called out, hoping with all he had that he would get a response. “It's me, Meowth. You rememba’ me, don'tcha?”

Ecstasy filled Meowth as he heard the chirping of a Pidgey shortly after. Sure enough, Orville had perched himself on one of the tree branches . He gave Meowth a chirp of greeting and ruffled his feathers as the scratch cat's eyes met his. Obviously he had remembered him. Meowth beamed.

“Am I eva glad to see you, buddy. Ya still chasin dem dreams off yours and flyin higher den any Pidgey dare to fly before?” Orville chirped in response, and Meowth folded his arms as he listened in on Orville’s tales and own confusion as to how he was here as well.

“So ya sayin’ you ain't a Pidgey no more and ya have no idea how ya got here eitha? One minute you was fast asleep and da next you was flyin’ high above da sea? Well, dat makes two of us, ol' buddy.” Meowth sighed as he walked towards the tree Orville was perched on a branch belonging too, and leaned himself against it.

“So you're a Pidgeot now and have goals of flyin’ beyond even da moon.” Orville fluttered down to a lower branch until he was now only a few feet above Meowth’s head.

‘‘Ya seem to be doin' well for yourself, buddy. Sure wish I could say da same for myself.”

Orville chirped something to Meowth sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Meowth agreed. “I guess I did accomplish dat. Just wish dat uddas could see how much hard woik I put into teachin myself ta do sometin' no Meowth has done before like you do.”

Orville chirped something else to Meowth.

“Just glad I could help ya wit' your dreams.” Meowth smiled weakly. “If dere was no one ta help me back den, I may as well have been dere ta help you.”

Orville just cooed happily.

Meowth crossed his arms behind his head, his paws now pressed between it and the tree trunk. He gazed up at the bright round moon that hung in the night sky. The closest thing to a true love Meowth had at this point.

“It ain't made of cheese but it sure is beautiful.” Meowth commented.

Orville gazed up at it as well, and chirped something in amazement. He had recalled the time Meowth had asked him that question in relation to the moon being made of cheese before they parted ways the next morning. The night was quite like this one and the forest very similar to the one they had pondered over its existence together in.

“Yeah." Meowth responded to his chirps. “Ya did what may have seemed impossible and crazy ta some an’ made it to da moon. Ya rose above dem otha Pidgey and proved all da doubters wrong. Ya must have flown ta lots of amazing places.” Orville let out a series of proud chirps, confirming his guess about Orvile having flown all over. He began telling stories about the things he and his trainer had done together, the places they’d been, and the sights they had seen. Meowth let his body lean farther back against the tree trunk, relaxing as he listened to Orville's adventures. Neither of them knew how they had ended up here together, but that didn't seem to matter now. He could listen to this passionate Pidgey's stories for a lifetime, and let himself think about anything else. At least it seemed like he could. The part of his mind that wanted these answers began overtaking the rest of it, and those thought eventually forced their way into his head, leading him back to the morning that spiraled into the events that lead to this moment. Events he would have sooner pretend never happened…


End file.
